Could it be Lily
by RachelOnACloud
Summary: A story about Ginny and a new girl named Lindsey.Lindsey looks just like Harrys mum is she and angel in diguise Pg just in case
1. It begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing nothing I tell you . Ecept for any characters you don't recognize.  
  
  
  
Chapter one,  
  
Ginny Meets Lindsey  
  
Ginny Weasly rolled out of bed. It was August 31st. She was beginning her 5'th year at Hogwarts tomorrow. She got out of bed and looked in the mirror. Today was the day they would go to Diagon Ally. She glanced at the clock. It was 8:54.  
  
"Oh my god."she said. She was supposed to meet her friends at nine. She threw on a pair of tight jeans, black high top sandals, and a baby blue tank top. She ran down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast, kissed her mum. Grabbing some Floo powder she threw it in the fireplace and shouted "Diagon Ally!"  
  
She tumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. With a resounding thud she landed right on top of a girl about her age. She hopped up and stuck out her hand to help the girl up.  
  
Lindsey's POV  
  
"Lindsey, get up!" shrieked Ms. Saloavn head of the orphanage.  
  
Lindsey jumped out of bed. She tried hard to remember what was so special about today. Oh yeah" she thought a man named Hagrid was taking her to Diagon Ally to get her school things. A month ago she got a letter she was attending Hogwarts. She was 15 years old but in her first year because Ms. Saloavn changed Lindsey's name to Geneva so that she wouldn't get her letter. But Dumbledoor figured it out and took the letter to her personally. She got dressed and ran downstairs Hagrid was waiting. Lindsey gasped. He was enormous.  
  
"Nice to see ya Lindsey," said Hagrid"shall we be goin."  
  
Lindsey nodded.  
  
"Good, now you won't be comin back till next summer. I've arranged for you to stay with a wizarding family who will take her to the train. Goodbye." Said Hagrid nodding  
  
1 Hagrid threw some powder in the fireplace. " Mow just step in and shout Diagon Ally." He told Lindsey.  
  
Lindsey nodded and stepped into the fireplace and yelled "Diagon Ally".  
  
All of the sudden she was spinning around and then as fast as it started it stopped and she fell out of a fireplace into a little pub. She stood up to brush the ashes off herself but all of the sudden and a girl came tumbling out of the fireplace and landed right on top of her with a loud thud.  
  
A/N note I know it's short but I've got some serious writer's block the chapter will be up tomorrow. Please be patient it will get more interesting. Please review. Flames welcome but not wanted. I'll list the reviewers next chapter Thanks Saphire 


	2. Read this

I wanna thank all my reviewers I'll mention u in the next chapter  
  
Hey everybody I know its been a really long time since I updated. It has also come to attention that I need a disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters u do not recognize the plot belongs to me everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
I will try to get a new chap up by Feb. 20 Th I just need an inspiration and some spare time e-mail ideas at [1]citesenangelbaby@netscape.net  
  
Saphire  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:citesenangelbaby@netscape.net 


	3. Diagon Ally and four lovers

1 Lindsey grabbed the girls and she pulled her up. They got out of the way just in time,  
  
because Hagrid came out of the fireplace. He looked at Ginny and said "Ahh, Ginny yer  
  
jest the person I was lookin for. This is Lindsey," he said gesturing towards Lindsey, "  
  
and her mother has agreed to let her stay with your family until the term starts. I need  
  
ya to take her to get all her school supplies. Lindsey this is Ginny Weasly"  
  
"Nice to meet you" said Ginny, "come on you can meet my friends"  
  
Ginny pulled her along to Diagon Ally, wear she met Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Congrats Ginny. I am so glad that you took summer school and that you're in sixth year with all of us." Said Hermione.  
  
" Thanks Mione. Guys this is Lindsey." said Ginny.  
  
"What year are you Lindsey?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sixth" answered Lindsey.  
  
"Harry?" asked Hermione "Hello?" Harry had been standing there staring at Lindsey.  
  
Something about her waist length curly red hair and her bright green eyes reminded him  
  
of someone. "Sweetie?" asked a concerned Hermione. Harry looked at Hermione "  
  
Sorry, Herm" he gave her a kiss.  
  
"Ugh, is there something you forgot to tell us?" said Ron. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Let's get our supplies," said Ron.  
  
Two hours later everyone sat down in the Leaky Cauldron and ordered their food.  
  
Rachel, a sixth year who had transferred from another school last year, came up and she  
  
and Ron shared a quick kiss.  
  
"Is there something your not telling us Ron?" said Harry. Everyone laughed. After they ate  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Lindsey all went back to the Burrow.  
  
"How are you Harry, and Hermione. Hello, I'm Molly Weasly." She said turning to  
  
Lindsey, " you must be Lindsey. Now off to bed all of you, it's ten o'clock."  
  
To bad Fred and George graduated," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah" replied Harry.  
  
The two got in bed. One dreamed of quidditch, the other of his parents.  
  
"Here Lindsey, this is your bed" said Ginny gesturing towards a bed in her room.  
  
"Goodnight" said Lindsey.  
  
"Good night Lindsey" replied Ginny.  
  
They went to sleep thinking of the good times they were to have at Hogwarts. They  
  
didn't know how right they were.  
  
A/N you didn't forget me did ya well heres new chapter. Next chapter they go to Hogwarts. Review please please pleas now for my thanx:  
  
Smifar-thanx here's a new chapter  
  
Hazelline-yay clothes clothes clothes I love describing them  
  
Chitty chitty chitty-that's nice  
  
2 Sara Stout Cynthia- don't review this time  
  
3 Lilibili- thanx and I know  
  
Keep those reviews coming  
  
-Saphire 


	4. Term Starts

A/N I am introducing a new character in this chapter. Her name is Ana, and she is from an American Magic school. OK, if your wondering why Lindsey's in sixth year, Dumbledoor cast a spell on her giving her knowledge of all the things she missed.  
  
Start of term "Girls, wake up." Came Mrs. Weasley's sharp voice. Ginny Weasley groaned as she sleepily got up. It was the first day of term. Ginny looked up and saw Lindsey standing in the doorway fully dressed. "Hurry up sleepy head, we have a half hour until the train leaves." Lindsey said to Ginny. Ginny just grumbled as she got dressed. She headed downstairs to have breakfast. She was the last one down stairs and had to hurry and finish. They took two ministry cars to the station, and Mrs. Weasley waved to them as the train departed. ****************************Several hours later************************* The train ride had passed uneventfully, and about five minutes before they pulled into the station, Lindsey began to feel nervous. "You're, going to be fine," Harry told her, noticing the nervous look on her face. Over the train ride, Harry and the other's had become like family to Lindsey. She smiled as she got of the train. "Keep your finger's crossed for Gryffindor," she called to them as she headed for Hagrid. "We will," everyone called at the same time. Lindsey smiled glad to have some friend's to start with. As Lindsey got into a boat three other's joined her. One girl looked about her age (16), and the other's where obviously first years. "I'm Ana," said the girl who looked Lindsey's age, in a heavy American accent, "I'm transferring to Hogwart's for my sixth year from an American school." "Pleasure to meet you," Lindsey said, as the girl turned to talk to the short brunette next to her. That left one other person in the boat. She was a skinny girl, with messy jet-black hair, and bright green eyes. She had a moon shaped scar on her forehead. 'The only difference between her and Harry is the scar and she doesn't have glasses,' thought Lindsey. The younger girl was trembling from head to toe. Lindsey put a comforting arm around the girl. The little girl looked up at her with scared eyes. "I'm Lindsey," she greeted her in an assuring voice. "Hannah," she said, "I don't have a last name. I'm an orphan," she explained. "Nervous?" asked Lindsey. "Yes, what I I'm in Slytherin. I want to be in Gryffindor, but what if I don't get in." "Everything's going to be fine," Lindsey assured her. The boats reached the dock and they got out walking up to the castle. Hagrid knocked on the large doors, and a formidable witch, Harry had told her was Professor McGonagall, opened the doors. She gave her usual speech and led them into the great hall. They waited to be sorted  
  
"Argon, Mackenzie"(Hufflepuff)  
  
"Bendy, Josh"(Gryffindor)  
  
"Broker, Mary"(Gryffindor)  
  
"Conan Jorgito"(Gryffindor)  
  
"Diggs, Natalie"(Ravenclaw)  
  
"Ethel's, Adam,"(Slytherin)  
  
"Glary, Madeline"(Gryffindor)  
  
"Figs, Jacob"(Slytherin)  
  
"Potter, Hannah" The great hall gasped. (Gryffindor) (Exct.) Dumbledoor stood up. I have two new sixth years. Ana Gilmore is transferring from America, the other Lindsey Potter (the hall gasps again), comes from home schooling, They will now be sorted." Lindsey put on the hat. "Gryffindor" Ana put on the hat, "Ravenclaw". Dumbledoor stood up. "I'm very sorry to make you miss the feast, but would, Lindsey, Hannah, and Harry Potter please come to my office immediately. Mr. Potter, I believe you know the way." Harry nodded dumbly.  
  
(A/N I finally got a new chapter out, sorries for taking so long. I hope this was long enough, I'd keep going but it's time for bed. Please review, they're greatly appreciated. ~*Saphire 


End file.
